


Gift

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel's got Kevin the perfect gift, and he's made sure that it's very well wrapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Stoffel watched tv, Kevin curled up next to him, tucked under his arm as the adverts started to play.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Kevin stared up at him with big eyes, his cheeky grin shining out, and Stoffel waited for Kevin to speak, his mind racing with what Kevin would want as a gift that would cause him to grin like that.

"Anything, as long as it's in a big box." Kevin laughed, and Stoffel joined in, kissing him on the forehead as the perfect gift popped into his head.

"I can do that."

***

Stoffel was woken up on Christmas morning by Kevin bouncing on the bed, his excitement shining out as he waited for Stoffel to sit up so that he could hand him his coffee. His tattoo was poking out from under his dressing gown, and Stoffel's eyes never failed to be drawn to it.

"Thank you, my angel." Stoffel leant in for a kiss, tasting a hint of sweet cake from Kevin's lips, and he was sure that the Christmas cake was missing a piece already.

He licked his lips, the first sip of coffee bitter after the sweetness of the cake. Kevin was still staring at him, waiting for the words that he'd been longing to hear.

"I think it's time to go and open the presents."

Kevin cheered, giving Stoffel just long enough to sit his coffee down before rushing in for a hug, taking Stoffel's hand so that he could lead him to the living room.

Stoffel had managed to grab his coffee, slinging on his dressing gown, before following Kevin down the stairs, the twinkling of the fairy lights on the tree made the whole place look festive.

There was tinsel as far as the eye could see, along with so many baubles and decorations that Stoffel was surprised that the tree hadn't fallen over under the weight of it all.

But Kevin didn't see any of that, all he was focused on was the large box under the tree, so big that Kevin had to use both hands to lift it.

"I wonder what it can be." Kevin grinned, shaking the box gently, and the bright red wrapping paper crinkled under his touch.

Stoffel bit his lip, raising an eyebrow as he made himself comfy on the sofa, sipping at his coffee as Kevin inspected the box, teasing himself before carefully removing the tape that was holding the wrapping paper in place.

He made quick work of the paper, and he was grinning as he opened the box, only for it to fade when he saw what was inside.

Another box. Wrapped as neatly as the first, only in dark green paper.

"Very clever." Kevin stuck his tongue out, and he slid out the new box, shaking it carefully as he set about inspecting the new one.

He didn't wait as long to start unwrapping this one, but he removed the paper without tearing it, and his grin was so big that his eyes were almost completely scrunched shut.

Kevin looked up at Stoffel, and Stoffel smiled at him, sipping his coffee as he leant back in his seat.

The scrape of card against card as Kevin opened the box was a satisfying sound, and Kevin's smile was at its peak, until he saw what was inside the box.

Another box.

Wrapped in the cheery red paper that now seemed like a cruel taunt.

"I'm just going to get another coffee." Stoffel smiled, looking at Kevin's confused face. "Don't open your present without me."

Kevin pouted, and Stoffel blew him a kiss from the door. As the kettle boiled, he was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t as funny as he first thought, but Kevin loved to be teased, and making him wait for his gift was the ultimate tease.

He returned with a fresh cup of coffee, and a mug of hot chocolate for Kevin, the cream stacked high with marshmallows and chocolate drops piled on top.

"I love you." Kevin took a sip of his drink, ending up with cream smudged on his nose, and Stoffel leant in to kiss it away.

"I love you too." Stoffel made himself comfy on the sofa, Kevin still sitting on the floor with his gift, cracking his fingers before taking out the third box.

Kevin wasn't as careful this time, the sound of the paper tearing was loud over the low hum of the lights flickering. His hands hovered over the lid for the box, and Stoffel could see his resolve weakening.

"Please tell me this is the last one?" Kevin's big blue eyes stared up at him, pleading with him to give him some relief, but Stoffel just smiled.

"You'll just have to open it and see." Stoffel slid down so that he was sitting on the floor too, his leg reaching out to touch Kevin's, wanting to comfort his boyfriend, but since he was the cause of his frustration it probably wouldn't be welcomed right now.

Kevin pulled open the box, groaning out loud when he saw what was inside.

Another box.

He wasted no time in tearing off the dark green paper of box number four, and Kevin pouted at Stoffel.

"There better not be another box in here." Kevin took a sip of his hot chocolate, his tongue darting out to scoop up the cream as Stoffel watched him relax.

Stoffel smiled, and Kevin kept his eyes on him as he opened the box, his face changing to a frown when he saw what was inside.

Another box.

Kevin let out a little groan, box number five was about the size of a kid's football, and the options for what could be inside where getting smaller every time.

He ripped at the paper, wasting no time in opening the box.

To find another box.

"You have to be kidding me?" Kevin held up the box, the size of a Rubik's cube, and waved it in Stoffel's face. "Six boxes?"

He was surrounded by paper and boxes, unable to move without the paper crinkling underneath him. Kevin tore off the now tiny sheet of dark green paper, frantically opening the box to see red inside.

Red velvet.

Like the kind that jewellery boxes have on the outside.

Kevin gasped, his hands trembling as he took out the small box, the soft velvet sending sparks through his body, and from the size of the box, there was only one thing that could be inside.

The lid clicked open, revealing a pair of cufflinks.

Kevin looked up, disappointment written all over his face until he saw what Stoffel was holding in his hand.

A ring.

"Kevin Jan Magnussen, I love you more than words can describe, I love seeing your smile in the morning, and I love being held in your arms as I fall asleep. I love that you're there to cheer me up when I'm sad, and I love that you cook for me even though you can't cook."

Kevin laughed, and Stoffel felt his heart race as he went to ask the question that he'd been waiting to ask.

"Will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Kevin paused for the longest time, staring at the silver ring that was shimmering under the flashing lights of the tree.

"Yes!"

Kevin's hands were still shaking when Stoffel slid the ring on, and Kevin rushed in for a kiss, his arms wrapped around Stoffel's shoulders as his tongue darted into his mouth, deepening the kiss as their bodies rubbed together.

Stoffel's dressing gown slid open, and Kevin grinned. "I think I know how I want to celebrate our engagement."

"Really?" Stoffel grinned, sitting back so that he could stare into Kevin's eyes. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Kevin growled, pulling open the cord of his dressing gown to reveal his hard cock. He let in hover in front of Stoffel's face, running his fingers through his hair so that he couldn't lean forward and suck it.

"You made me wait, so I'm going to make you wait." Kevin stuck his tongue out before moving to the sofa, his legs spread wide as he gave himself a few strokes.

Stoffel watched with wide eyes as he sucked on his fingers, his other hand lazily tugging at his cock as he made sure that every gasp and moan had Stoffel squirming on the stop, his hard cock sitting proud.

Kevin played with his nipples, grin on his face as Stoffel moved his hands away from his cock, the strain of waiting showing on his face.

His moist fingers teased at his hole, Stoffel inching closer to get a better view as he slid a finger inside himself, groaning in pleasure, teasing Stoffel with each breathless gasp as he opened himself up. Stoffel reached out to touch, but Kevin batted his hand away.

"You have to be patient." Kevin stuck his tongue out, his grin said it all, he was loving every second of it. "I'll make you feel so good."

Stoffel was holding his breath as Kevin slid a second finger in, his body adjusting to the stretch as his cock leaked, twitching against his hip as he arched his back, working his fingers deeper. Stoffel didn't care that he was staring with his mouth open, he was in danger of drooling if the show went on any longer.

Stuffing his hands in his dressing gown pocket, Stoffel tried to keep from stroking himself, but the louder that Kevin got the harder that was.

"You would feel so good inside in me."

Stoffel let out a groan, moving closer so that Kevin could feel his breath on his thighs, his fingers curling around his ankles as Kevin's moans got more frantic. He added a third finger, stretching himself wide as Stoffel kissed at his knees, feeling the tension in his body preparing to release.

Kevin's cock was twitching, and Stoffel was sure that he was going to come without him, but then his eyes flew open, his fingers sliding out as he lay back on the sofa.

"Fuck me, fuck me now."

Stoffel shot into action, not bothering to take off his dressing gown as he kneeled between Kevin's legs, giving himself a few strokes before thrusting in, giving him a second to adjust as Kevin gripped at his shoulders.

He felt the familiar flutter of muscles, come spurting from Kevin's cock as he bottomed out and he cried out in pleasure, shuddering as he dragged Stoffel's orgasm out of him. Kevin was so warm and tight around him, and the sight of him lost in ecstasy was all it took to have him coming hard.

"You feel amazing." Stoffel nuzzled against Kevin as the aftershocks rushed through him, leaving them both breathless as they lay together, Kevin held tight in his arms.

Kevin's legs were wrapped around his waist, holding their bodies close as he whispered sweet nothings to him. Stoffel held him until he'd caught his breath, and then he slowly moved in for a kiss, tender and soft, knowing that his body was still sensitive from an orgasm that spectacular.

"Do you want your Christmas present?"

"That wasn't my present?" Stoffel laughed, holding Kevin tight so that their bodies didn't separate.

Kevin reached into the pocket of his dressing gown, pulling out a small velvet bag, and Stoffel's mouth hung open.

"Cufflinks?"

Kevin laughed, and Stoffel opened the bag so that he could see what was inside.

A ring.

An identical ring.

"I've wanted to ask for so long, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it." Kevin smiled, and he admired his own ring.

"I'm sure, I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Stoffel covered Kevin in tiny kisses, nuzzling against him as he slid the ring on.

"Good, because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

***

During the summer break, the two of them were married, in a little ceremony with just family and close friends.

Kevin told everyone the story of how Stoffel proposed, and Stoffel was very quiet when people asked about his ring. There was no way he was going to tell people that Kevin gave him the ring while he was still inside him, and he wasn't sure that he could lie to them, so he decided to say nothing at all.

All that mattered was that it was romantic to them.

The honeymoon destination had been chosen for its privacy, and the fact that they could lie out naked on the beach, sipping mojitos and enjoying each other's company.

"When did you know?" Kevin asked, and Stoffel rolled over in the sand, raising his sunglasses so that he could look Kevin in the eye.

"When did I know what?" Stoffel leant in for a kiss, stroking Kevin's hair away from his brow as he smiled at him in confusion.

"When did you know that you wanted to get married?" Kevin draped his arm over Stoffel's waist.

"When we went to Le Mans, and I saw you with your little brother and sister."

Stoffel remembered it like it was yesterday, the two of them pretending that they were just friends, even though the knowing looks from Jan said that they weren't fooling anyone.

He saw the way Kevin was with his siblings, and the smile that he'd got when Jan told him that he'd be a good father one day was one of pure pride.

"I knew then that I wanted that too, to see you with our own children."

Kevin's mouth was hanging open, and Stoffel smiled.

"But not while we're both racing."

Kevin wiped his brow in mock relief, grinning at Stoffel as he slid his sunglasses back up, lying out on the beach as he soaked up the sun.

"When did you know?" Stoffel asked, lying back so that he wasn't casting a shadow on Kevin.

"After our first kiss, I knew that we would live happily ever after."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
